Real OC
by RealatheHedgehog
Summary: If youd like your OC to be in the storyy plz tell me!someone returns after not seeing Sonic or Shadow for a very long time.wut happens when their reapperance stirs things up?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my Sonic oc story if youd like your character to be in here plz let me has to do with da three oc characters i made up and da original sonic is owned by SEGA not me.

(Realas P.O.V.)

I took a deep breath as i looked to the long hair flowed in the breeze slightly obsuring my tips of my hair colored with a rich sapphire blue.I opened my wings ever so slightly and they kissed the wind almost nearly knocking me from where i was where i WAS standing was looking over ready to give 2 specific hedgehogs a very good suprise.

(Sonics P.O.V.)  
"GOD-DAMN IT SALLY JUST LISTEN TO ME!"i still refused to turn around but perked a ear in my direction."Hurry listening now."She stood with her arms folded and leaned against the were having this argument in freedom fighter .In front of ."Why are you mad at me this time?What did i do to piss you so horribly.?"There my "girlfriend" stood pondering this her usual ensemble of blue vest and held a hand to her head in dramatic exasperation."Well Sonic,for starters...Why do you have to run everywhere?"my jaw da fuk...?"Well my name is Sonic, and second its kinda what i the hell brought this on?You've never had a problem with it before."she just and walked away from me."Exactly,never had a problem BEFORE."she just chuckled at herself."Sonic the hedgehog, we're through."i just groaned really loud as my 'little bro' Tails walked up to me shaking his clenched eyes i asked him;"So, heard the whole thing huh?"he nodded."Uh dont worry about it Sonic there are other girls."Groaning again i walked past him and flopped on to the couch in the living room."Like who?Amys a psycho,Minas with Ash,Rouge is with who the fuck else?Damn it is too early for this shit!"Tails just sighed and flopped down next to me.'Who am i to tell this kid and make him worry?God,some older brother i am.'"Hey dont sweat it little buddy theres bound to be someone out there for me you know?"suddenly there was a knock at the door.I looked at Tails who shrugged.I got off the couch and walked to the the while wondering,'Who could it be?'I wrenched open the door and smirked recognizing the person immediately."Well,well, seen you in a while."

(Shadow P.O.V.)  
*BLAM*BLAM*BLAM*  
"Ah nothing like the sound of gunshots to wake a hedgehog up in the morning."i sighed then sniffed the crisp morning air.I studied my targets,each with bullet holes going straight through the middle."Hmph, nothing less from the ultimate lifeform."a sudden pang racked my body.I looked around yet saw nothing.I shook my head and wrote it off as being over paranoid,but yet not another two minutes later as i was aligning my shot,the same sensation had the same effect on me. "What is this power im feeling?Its familiar yet..."loading my gun with a fresh clip i rushed over to freedom fighter only place to really run to,with Rouge gone on a mission. i stopped dead in my tracks causing burn marks in the grassas a sudden thought popped into my was there."SHIT"What would he say?Would he acuse him of being over paraniod like he had done so previously to himself?Switching gears i turned around and headed towards the freedom fighter HQ."Maybe Nicole detected need to confirm it first before i jump around like a certain stupid hedgehog i know."i began running past everything,my hover shoes keeping me aloft,and the people around me became a blur, till finally i reached my sure my breathing was in check i knocked on the was speaking and then door was wrenched open and Sonic stood there with a look of shock,which immediately turned to a smirk."Well,well, seen you in a while."I sighed and rolling my eyes i stepped even a greeting i asked;"So which room is Nicole in again?"Sonic folded his arms and gave a look and stance that i usually wore as my he jerked his thumb in the direction,and i began to walk that way."Youre welcome JERK."Sonic called after me yet i kept in earshot i heard Sonic whisper to Tails,though i just couldnt make out what he made Tails laugh,so i just wrote it off as Sonic making fun,probably best off not knowing lest we have a dead hedgehog on our hands. I walked into the large,circular,spacious room that served as Nicoles main console around i spoke to the machine known as Nicole."Nicole,please give me a reading on all power level signatures throughout all of today on Mobius."there were the sounds of machines humming to life."Affirmative Shadow."things immediately began to print out on the other side of the i walked over to retrieve i read over the paper my eyes rised in a mixture of shock,horror,and WAS a spike in power signatures but they were ones that exceeded my levels that i doubt even Eggman could produce without the help of the Chaos i knew where they all were.I began to pace as my brow furrowed in concentration."So who?"i argued with myself but finally pulled out my much unused phone and called answered on the third ring."What do you want?"his voice of annoyece at being i couldnt blame how i would respond as well."You have your emeralds right?"i asked him,trying to keep my voice i could practically see the eye roll he was giving me on the other the phone."Of course i do,they dont leave my sight."i heard a laugh in the background."But when im around they never get any attention"Rouge said,her voice getting ever clearer as she grew closer ro the groaned then sighed."Whatever,why do you need to know man?"i contemplated over if telling him was a good idea,but i sighed and started to explain."There has been a spike in chaos energy,and its familiar but i cant seem to recognize it.I was just checking to see if any were missing."Knuckles made a sound as if in deep thought,which for him was DEEP."Hmmnone are missing,bht yet i cant seem to think of whatever it have any clues as to what it could be?"i went through a mental list.'With all the emeralds with Knuckles it couldnt possibly be that,and Eggmans still locked up so...'"Nah Knuckles i got nothing,ill call you when ive got some new info."nothing but moaning on the other end."Knuckles?"and the phone line went dead.I sighed and left the room to enter the one Sonic currently occupied.A sharp pang stung me as the feeling of a powerful force nearby entered my eyes narrowed and i glanced at Sonic,Who was totally oblivious to the danger."What?"he asked me with a tone of accusation.I turned my head to gaze at the door."Somethings here."i said in a flat to the door i grabbed the handle an dbraced at Sonic i asked;"Are you ready?"he nodded and i wrenched open the door."*gasp*YOU?!"My pupils shrunk in shock and a flurry of other emotions as there stood someone who i hadnt seen in 50 years,and someone who i expected to never see she stood,long black hair but blue at the skirt,and a corset with netting shirt to top it all off long armlets that wre thigh length just like her hair..I stared at her beautiful blue eyes as disbelief racked my body.'No it couldnt be.'


	2. Chapter 2

(Realas P.O.V.)  
"*gasp*You?"Shadow took a step back as Sonic walked up to the door."Shadow...who is it?"he also took a gasp but unlike Shadow,Sonic fell to the floor never taking his eyes off me for a second."I...I thought Id never see you are you doing here?"his voice full of mixed feeling. I smiled "Geez guys not even a proper hello?Well,may i come in?"Shadow stepped to the side to allow me some room to step inside though his eyes still remained wide with disbelief."Reala..."Sonic," eyes snapped to him with unreadable expressions portrayed on his face."How do you know Reala?"I walked in and sat down on one of the couches,making sure there was enough room between the cushins and my Sonic could retort I asked."So how've you guys been?And how did you meet?"there was a brief silence as they thought,but Sonic was first to answer."I met him when Eggman had awoken him from his slumber on the ARK a long time he helped me  
defeat Robotniks ultimate life form prototype too."I looked at him not sure who he as talking about."Who is Eggman?"this time Shadow answered."He is professor Robotniks grandson, and is not nearly as unfortunately has his ingenious mind."I smiled at him."Oh,okay,so you guys defeated hows Maria Shadow?"he looked down to the floor refusing to look shook his head and i covered my hand with my mouth in sadness."No,not her...not that sweet little Shadow I'm so sorry..."I got up and hugged him even as he didnt hug me back."Shadow I didnt know...if there is anything you need...anything at all you just tell ?"i didnt wait for a response i kissed him on the forhead and sat him down.I sat down next to him and held his hand."So Sonic how have you been?Its been a long time as are you?"he flashed me his trademark cocky smile and thumbs up sign."Nah everythings good here still the sexiest,and  
fastest hedgehog around."i heard a scoff next to me,Shadow appeared to have recovered from his sadness had the usual scowl on his face.I giggled"Yep,still the same old Sonic."he looked at me with a sheepish smile."So Reala...did you ever...get over your father...?"the smile on my face slipped as my eyes fell to the memories flooded my brain as I remembered how my father yelled at me how much he didnt want my mother was a whore,and so on and so sting of tears filled my eyes as they got off the couch and crouched down so he could try to look at me,but I shut my eyes tight listening to my own almost silent stood up,then walked somewhere,im not sure where i just know it was away from there was a loud slap that shattered the near perfect head shot up to see Sonic clutching his face and Shadow standing over him with a hand both looked pissed."I dont care  
what kind relationship you may have had with her,but when you make her cry then theres a problem,and your gonna have to take it up with me."both glared at each other,till Sonic promptly stood from his chair and left, leaving Shadow standing there watching his turned towards me and I swear his eyes softened ever so slightly."Reala...I..."but he shook his head and walked to the the handle so tight the metal screamed out in protest,Shadow stood there staring at the door."Good-bye was good seeing you again."and he walked visit lasting only less than twenty minutes had caused this much grief.I stood from the couch and walked out the door,this time going a different direction than Shadow.

YAY CHAPTER TWO DONE!i listened to the troll sing as.i finished the last paragraph so i couldnt really take it ! 03o  
ANYWHOZERS!OCs still needed!


	3. Chapter 3

Snowflake the Hedgehog and Midnight the Fox belong to Sonadowlover121  
Thnx for letting me use AGAIN IF YOU WANT UR OC IN THE STORY PLZ LET ME ready to provide me with a name and profile! I tried my best to space out the dialog, thank you explodinghead for ur advice...

-

I walked outside and continued to walk until i reached a park. "Chaos...whats the matter with me?" Finding a park bench i sat down,yet no matter how hard i tried the tears fell...and i hate crying, it solves nothing so i see no point in it. But right now i couldn't fight the feelings of sadness as the memories of my father overshadowed my mind. I didnt know how much time i wasted sitting here but it really made me think when someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" It was a female voice,and when i looked up i saw it was a white hedgehog accompanied by a black male fox. The female had beautiful Snow white fur and had her quills tied up in a pony tail. She wore a purple, one-sleeved shirt with blue and purple flames and a single black snowflake attached to the end. With blue jeans, black high heel boots, she completed her outfit with a blue heart-shaped diamond her eyes were the lovliest shade of turqouise.  
I rubbed my eyes quickly trying to get rid of my tears."Um yeah,yeah I'm fine." She handed me a hankercheif which I took. "Thank sorry I dont like crying...so im not used to it when I ...may I ask your name?" She smiled at me,her teeth as gleaming white as her fur. "My name is Snowflake, Snowflake the Hedgehog." I stared in awe at her beauty as she continued to speak. "And this is Midnight,as you see he is a kitsune." I took in the dark fox,and how his hair was black with white bangs yet white at the tips of his was so unusual, it made me what stood out most was his dark blue eyes. He nodded in recognition as the hedgehog called Snowflake seemed deep in thought. "Hey there is supposed to be some party going on later...and you know almost everyones going to be there would...you want to go later?" I was shocked." A...a...party? Well i've never actually been to one before..."she arched a brow and crossed her arms. "Huh,well the partys actually already started,except its going to take a while before we can get there." She started looking around for a way of transportation as i stood from seat. " Um actually i think i handle that." While their faces contained a look of confusion I concentrated. Slashing my hand down throuh the air,I ripped a hole through the fabric of this space time. And through it on the other side was the party they were talking about. Snowflakes jaw dropped as Midnight just arched a brow. I rubbed the back of my head in modesty. " Um yeah it should be the party you were talking about. It took a bit more work because i didnt have specific directions,but...here we are." Snowflake stuck her arm through the 'rip' tentively. "How peculiar." That familiar feeling of being a freak stung the very bottom of my gut, but i ignored it. "So lets go!" I jumped through to he other side and waited for a bit. Through the 'rip' i could see that they were a bit uneasy about going through. I tried my best to wear a reassuring face. "Don't worry first time always feels the weirdest, but once you get used to it youll be fine." Snowflake wore a steeled expression and jumped through. I caught her on the other side, while Midnight just walked through. " See it wasn't so bad." We took the sceanery of the party,everyone drinking, acting crazy, and joking around. I closed the 'rip' then stared as a weird fog started to flow around Snowflakes hands. She touched either side of her eyes three times,the trailed a path along the bottom of her boots. I gasped a thick layer of ice coated her heels making the heels legnthen and that she was taller and me i took notice of what happened when she touched her face. There were three little ice crystals that shimmered and sparkled like diamonds. She smiled, "Now im ready for a party. Lets go!" And we followed her inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

I wish to thank, 56thReg. PvtEppsHande, Sonicepiloguelover,and Sonadowlover121, for da use of their OC characters. 56thReg. PvtEppsHande had quite a few and i will get to them later but here is da latest installment thank joo so murch for joor patience.  
-

We walked inside and there were druken people everywhere.I was completely out of my element,as I did my best to avoid the drunken bodies that nearly collided with me. Snowflake and Midnight had no such problem as they were navigating through the crowd like pros. They parted people like Moses the Red Sea, while I just tugged along. I stopped for a moment to completely analyze the situation. There were rave lights blasting random bursts of light all over the room,whilst people sat on the stairs drinking or just talking. A sudden realization made me look around in panic. Where was Snowflake and Midnight? I ran through people looking desperately for the two people i knew amongst a sea strangers. My eyes darted around the room but they widened in fright, shock, and embarassment as a hand slid its way up through the netting undershirt and corset i had on. I quickly slapped the hand away and took a step back looking pissed.

"Who the FUCK-?" There was a drunk and tottering green hedgehog, barely standing and clutching a beer bottle in his hand.

"Washa madder baybee? Ever been with a king before?I'm Scourge but you'll know me shoon enough." He slurred and took a step closer to me. Sniggering drunkenly he tried to force my body in a corner. I sighed and was about to open a 'rip' and whoop this guys ass, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. A red hedgehog wore an intimidating expression that read 'Get the hell away from her now!' Scourge backed away chuckling, "All right if you want to tap that she's all leave some for the rest of us over here." He gestured to himself before finally turning around and walking away. I took notice of the one who got rid of that small annoyence. A red hedgehog with his spikes to his shoulders.  
Wearing a leather jacket, blue ripped jeans with white and black high tops. And unlike the rest was not drunk. He shuffled his feet uneasily as he noticed my staring...i needed to break the awkward air and quick.

"Um...thank you, though the help was uneeded. I could've took that little nuisance down easy." He chuckled while nodding his head. "Yes of course you could say I was just getting in the way of your beat down." I thrust my hand out towards him. "My name is Reala. And yours?" Looking at the handshake almost warily the red hedgehog held his hand firm to his side. He seemed to be contemplating whether to dare to get this close. I smiled at his catiousness. "Come on now,I don't bite." I giggled ths slightest bit as he he shook my hand. "Scott,Scott the Hedgehog." I nodded. "Well thank you Scott, for the unwelcomed yet much appreciated aid." And with that i walked outside through sliding patio doors. The cool air caressed my face,as the inside of the house was hot due to the warm bodies dancing around. There was a group of people laughing and joking around who seemed far more chill than the inside partygoers. I sat down next to a grey eyed and light blue  
hedgehog. He seemed to be talking to the brown hedgehog sitting next to stopped their conversation, turning to me and I just waved awkwardly. The brown hedgehog whispered something in his friends ear and they turned towards me then laughed slightly. I felt a little nervous so I stood up and began to walk away. "Hey wait up..."he called to me, but i continued to walk fearing ridicule. They was pressure on my shoulders and i turned around.  
I got my muscles tensed for a fight, but the warm smile of the one grabbing my shoulders melted that away rather quickly. "Hello." She said sweetly.

"Ayyyyyy Darkling," the boys jeered, "good to see you finally arrived!" She took her hands off of my shoulders, and I took that moment to escape. But I bumped into yet another person causing me to groan loudly.

"Oh sorry." The male apologized but as I looked up it was just Scott. And he seemed the slightest bit suprised yet relieved to seem me. " Hey its good to see you again, your not gonna run from me again this time, are you?"he smiled at me playfully, but i just stared and gave in, speaking to him would be better than nothing. He looked around and asked if I wanted go someplace to talk. I took notice of the loud music and whooping of the people and nodded. I turned around as he tried to put his hands on my back, my eyes widened and I kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground.

My eyes contained blood-lust, and flashed seething anger. "DO NOT TOUCH MY BACK!" I said camly yet menicingly. Scotts expression was unreadable yet he stood dusted himself off and walked with me a bit quieter.

I wanna thank joo all for joor patience.I will work on more of the chapters and being joo more soon...


	5. Chapter 5

(Reala's P.O.V.)

Scott and I left the backyard and the loud bass thumping of the party. It would seem that neither of us wanted to be in that current environment. Walking through the back gate, we found the front of the house. And from there, the sidewalk. Walking at an even pace, we became aware of the Mobians further down the pavement. A black wolf,hair black with blue streaks and two different eye colors made their way towards us. Fluffy chest fur, and a scar over her right eye that told she had seen danger. There was a red armadillo on her left,who she babbled nervously to. Blush reddening her muzzle. The red armadillo didn't seem to mind ,and politely listened with a smile on his face.

A bit further behind them was a cheetah with red spots sprawled all about her fur. Her long wavy hair fell behind her, and her bangs fell limply in front of her eyes. Her blood red irises gave off a cold look to all that dared to meet them, seeming to immediately shut down all chances of pleasant conversation.

Now that Scott and I grew closer, we could hear the rapid talking of the wolf,whose eyes never wavered from the red armadillo in front of her.

" So I hear your names Mighty. That's a really cool name,y'know?Mines Twilight Marcella Wolf. But you could just call me Twilight, or Marcie if its too long. But you know..." Her words began to disappear as she walked past us, the armadillo named 'Mighty' in tow and chuckling.

The cheetah however stopped walking and stared at us. Seeming to measure us up and gauge possibilities. Her ruby irises piercing my sapphire. And a(n) sudden understanding was branched between us. Now that she wasn't walking, I fully took her in. Her outfit consisted of a magenta long sleved v-neck ,shirt with dark blue jeans and cyan sneakers. But it was her eyes that truly captivated me. Ones that seen pain,understood battle,familiarized with hardship, and knew love. Qualities that so few had had, now that peace wasn't as far as it used to be.' At least in THIS dimension.' I thought, as she walked up to me and thrusted out a hand.

"Names Fangs. Fangs the Cheetah. Your different, not weak like a lot of the others. I like that, and therefore respect you." She turned her gaze to Scott, and sent a brief nod his way. Acknowledging him as well.

" What are your names? And why do you two seem rather different?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"My name is Reala. And as you can see, I and my friend Scott here are both hedgehogs. I myself have seen quite a many,..."I paused not knowing how to go about saying what I wished without giving too much away.

" I guess you can say I've seen things,things that go beyond a regular mere mortals comprehension. Not to sound full of myself mind you."

She nodded once. Understanding ever present in her gaze. Her eyes flickered to Scott.

"And you?" His face was unusually steeled. And a mask of no expression plaster on his face.

" I'm afraid my history and background are not of your concern. I will keep them to myself, and only disclose my name. Which as Reala here has told you, is Scott." Once again the understanding gaze returned, this time a twinge of a smirk, began to form on her lips.

"Huh, as I thought. You aren't normal characters." She paused for a moment, then looked at he house party with disdain. "Which means you probably find this horrible party extremely unamusing." A look of mischief preceded her, "Care to do something that will actually be of enjoyment?"

Scott bristled beside me, eager for a challenge, but also wary of danger. He arched a(n) red eye ridge in question. "What kind of entertainment we talking about, here?"

Her mischievous look ever growing, she responded.

"A race of speed. I must admit though, it has been a while since I have met a(n) worthy adversary."

Scott chuckled, " Your on!" Then looked at me awaiting my response. His eyes read how eagerly he awaited this. Life in dormancy clearly not suiting him and his adventure seeking ways.I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but I need to do something first." Turning towards the party, I began walking towards it. I ordered Scott to stay there, as I began looking for my earlier escorts. Snowflake and Midnight were standing together. Midnight in his usual unapproachable state, and Snowflake gazing around the room in a search. Once spotted, she sighed in relief and called me over.

"Where have you been?" She scolded. "We have been looking everywhere for you." I didn't want to mention that it was only she in pursuit of me at the moment, but I held my tongue with that comment. Instead choosing to tell her of the plans I had made. I expected anger or at least disappointment, but instead she beamed at me.

"My goodness Reala, that's good. You just got here and already meeting new people." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's Midnight's and my cell number. Just text us if you need anything or are in trouble. We'll come help." She winked the n spun me around and sent me on my way. I chuckled at her mother like actions, and preahings. But at he same time feeling grateful. Having never had a mother myself.

I met Scott and Fangs back outside, I the same spot I had left. They were deeply engrossed in a conversation of battle tact. Which seemed so end as I walked up.

Scott asked a question that seemed to be on his mind.

"So, your last worthy adversary who was it?*chuckle* Sonic I bet." Her brow furrowed in confusion at the question.

"Son-who?I don't know who or what your talking about."

Scotts laughter was uneasy as he began to go into further detail of the blue blur.

"Sonic the hedgehog? Y'know? Saves the day from eggman?" Her face read blank, and Scott refused to press the matter any further.

" Never mind. Show us where this challenge will be taking place." Fangs turned around and began to walk, we soon followed suit. Scott flashed me a uncertain glance and I returned his with my own of determination. 'Let the games begin.'

Ooooh whats gonna happen? Just who is this Fangs? And where does she fit in? Why is Scott suddenly thrown into the mix? Stay tuned to find out!

Snowflake the Hedgehog and Midnight the Fox belong to Sonadowlover121, Scott the hedgehog to Sonicepiloguelover, Fangs the Cheetah to FangstheCheetah, Twilight Marcella Wolf to TwilighttheWolf...

All the other OCs that have been entered and not used yet will soon be up into the story. I need time to work them SOOO MUCH FOR THE USE OF JOOR CHARACTERS! And I am still looking for more, so in other words,... OCs NEEDED! !

X3


End file.
